Breaking a Crystallized Heart
by EminaKotek-nightmare
Summary: Can such a vain person learn that beauty and money aren't everything as well as escape from the eminent danger that kept chasing her all the way from her birth? Read and Find out! Kurama X OC! Reviews are always welcome!


**Proper Disclaimers Apply! I do not Own YuYu Hakusho! Though I own my OC and plot!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Don't forget to review! All reviews are appreciated and welcomed! **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Seems like the useless fools finally went down," said an alluring voice. It was hinted with hidden venom and power.

"Yes your grace. Now the girl's alone, what do you want us to do now?"

Light footsteps were heard as the owner of the alluring voice moved, her elegant robes gently gliding in their wake.

"Such an idiotic question," her piercing tone bounced off the jewel filled walls of the cavern. "Of course I want her dead." She laughed lightly and finally stopped walking. "On second thought," the other demon looked up at her and cocked his head.

She shook her head at something amusing. "Never mind, proceed with the original plan."

The demon bowed, "Yes your majesty."

_Money and beauty makes the world go round.  
__Everything revolves around them.  
__If you're beautiful, then you get money.  
__If you have money, then you can become beautiful.  
__It's as simple as that.  
__Money is power.  
__Beauty is power.  
__You can manipulate anything when you have either.  
__You can obtain anything when you have both.  
__Yet…why do I feel empty?_

The plane slowly descended on runway of the airport as gracefully as it can be. It was a private plane thus accommodating a very important passenger. At least that's what the pilot was told. Once the landing was complete and the plane was in a successful stop, the stairs were lowered. The door of the plane opened and people on the ground gathered at the foot of the stairs.

"Did you hear? The daughter of the Hondas is in this plane!"

"Indeed she is. Do you think she'll pause for the magazine?"

"Doubt it; I heard she was a brat!"

While shrugging, "I'm not too surprised about that. I mean, is it _really _necessary to let a kid ride a private plane _just for her self?"_

While snickering, "She probably orders around her parents; making them buy Prada bags and stuff just for this plane ride."

"Hush now! She's coming," one whispered; then it was quiet.

* * *

"Alright gentlemen," said Koenma as he clicked open his humongous TV open. Everyone looked at the screen with curiosity.

"What, you're making us watch some sort of baby show?" Yusuke put his hands behind his head and yawned.

"Oh just shut up and watch," Koenma clutched the remote; trying not to throw it at the annoying Spirit Detective. "Like I said, I need you guys to be aware of the situation. There had been sightings of demon activity in the human world and I need you to investigate."

The scene in the TV showed a mansion. Despite its obvious beauty, it seemed empty and dry. "Haunted house?" Kuwabara croaked out.

"No you fool. It doesn't take a genius to know what it is," Hiei commented making Kuwabara angry.

"Is this the place where the demons gather?" asked Kurama, carefully assessing the scene. Koenma nodded.

"Apparently, this mansion is surrounded by a forest that houses demons. I want you to go there and patrol the area. If there's anything suspicious, report it to me. Any demon you find is a criminal, so do whatever you see fit to get them arrested. Got all that?"

Everyone nodded.

Hiei stood up and grinned, "Usually, I'll just disappear and let you guys handle it. But since I'm lacking some entertainment, I'll go."

"Whoever said you're so important Shrimp?" Kuwabara said while glaring at the fire Youkai.

"I'm more important than _you; _that's for sure," Hiei shot back; Yusuke had to restrain Kuwabara from pounding the living daylights out of the short demon. Kurama sweat dropped as Botan opened a portal leading down to the human world.

* * *

Everyone gasped. Standing at the top of the plane's stairs was something inhumane. At least that's what the onlookers thought. _She _was such a beauty that everyone did a double take to make sure that she was really _real_. Her skin was smooth as porcelain and as white as ivory. Her long hair flowed through the wind; its inky black color streaked with clear cerulean framed her face elegantly. Bright blue eyes stared at them. She looked stunning, yet a rather thick atmosphere surrounded her.

She took one step down from the stairs, her sun dress swishing fluidly with her actions. Everyone looked up at her with their mouths agape with disbelief; is this creature really that rumored bratty little girl?

Suddenly, a camera flashed. One of the reporters decided to snap a photo of this angelic beauty in front of him.

The girl stopped from descending the steps and looked sharply at the crowd. "Who did that?" Her voice was surprisingly cold despite her heavenly characteristics.

No one spoke; still stunned by the sole fact that she spoke.

"Are you people deaf or _what? _I _asked _who _did _that?" her tone was icy and filled with venom.

"I-I-I did it," the reporter who took the picture raised his hand which was holding the camera.

"Did _I _give you permission to take my picture?" asked the blue eyed beauty.

"N-No…"

"Then why did you do it?"

"B-because," her trenchant tone made the reporter stutter; he was…oddly scared.

"Carve this into your puny little brains," the girl said with a smirk; making her angelic beauty twist into something blood chilling. "Don't do anything without _my _consent. Is that understood?" her sudden shift to a melodious tone sent shivers to the crowd as they nodded with swiftly.

The girl finished walking down the steps and looked at someone directly in the eyes. She grinned as she noticed how the person gulped; both in nervousness and fear. _That's it, _she thought. _I'm better than any of you lowlifes. _

While walking, the girl turned heads to her direction by simply passing by. Everyone was checking her out, even the girls; although _that _was due to pure jealousy. The girl simply enjoyed this attention and gave a chilling yet beautiful smile to anyone who happened to be looking. Reaching the main lobby, a man in a uniform bowed.

"You're ride has arrived my lady," he said politely.

The girl merely brushed past him, "Do you have my luggage?"

"Yes Miss Chiyuki."

Chiyuki didn't glance at him even once and continued walking until she reached the black car waiting for her. She entered it and locked herself in; away from that pathetic excuse of a country.

* * *

**(Chiyuki's POV:)**

With so many countries to choose from, they just _had _to send me to a grubby little island filled with a bunch of ogling people. Why did I even _agree _on living here? Oh right…the social worker. That stupid guy just _had _to read _their _will out loud _in _court and voila! I'm stuck here. This day is just so boring. Everyone's the same. They think I'm beautiful; not that I blame them. But still!

It's not that I'm complaining. I _love _their attention; it's the sign that I have power over them. It's just…getting boring sometimes. Everyday and everyone is the same; nothing to be excited or angry about.

I thought money and beauty are the only things I need. That's all I need to get great things but…it's still boring.

* * *

**(Back to No One's POV: )**

The black car whizzed by past the crowded streets of Mushiori City. One would think that it's heading to those tall buildings that were owned by businessmen but it just drove past these buildings. It headed to the forest, towards a great mass of open space. Once deep in the forest, it stopped and let its passenger out.

"So _this _is it?" asked Chiyuki with her hands on her hips.

"Yes miss. This is Kessho Manor; your family's main house. We will send the rest of your things here and it should arrive to morrow night." The chauffer bowed and took Chiyuki's suitcase out of the trunk. "Shall I escort you to the-"

"That won't be necessary," she stated cutting off the chauffer's sentence. She grabbed the handle of the suitcase and pulled it. "Your check will be sent to you." Without as much as a glance, she headed to the manor.

The mansion was old. Yes it was beautiful, yet old. The color of the brick walls were fading and the white window frames were turning yellow. Chiyuki made a face as she pushed open the gate. "I'm supposed to live _here?_"

She sighed as she looked at the vicinity. The black metal fence surrounded a vast amount of land. In the middle was a circular fountain with a mermaid who's carrying a jug in the midst of its waterless niche. The grass and hedges were overgrown and the light post next to the porch had a missing glass.

It was a Victorian styled home with 22 bedrooms; at least that was what the social worker told her. Chiyuki looked up at the roof and twitched. On the chimney was something shiny but she couldn't see it. The windows had white drapes on them and darkness showed through, "I bet they're dirty."  
She walked down the pathway that surrounded the fountain. Chiyuki looked at the mermaid; it looked like it was grinning. Chiyuki glared at it and continued. Once she mounted the porch steps and poised the key on the keyhole; she heard something rumbling inside the house.  
Chiyuki froze.

Could it be a burglar?

It's not really impossible since this _is _quite a rich looking house; burglars would mistake it as something owned by the wealthy.

Chiyuki gulped and turned the key. "Whatever it is that's in there," she gripped the doorknob. "I'll make sure to hit it." She encouraged herself and swung the door open.

Darkness engulfed the mansion. The enormous expanse of the receiving hall was barren except for the dusty chandelier; it was covered with cobwebs. Chiyuki closed the door and walked on to the rooms; discovering a dusty kitchen, a dining room with a huge table. Despite the classy design of the dining room, one would know that it was deserted due to the cobwebs and thick dust coating every surface. Walking up the stairs, Chiyuki discovered portraits of unknown people.

"…rather creepy…" she said as she looked at the portraits who in turn, seemed to look back at her.

There were so much different hallways and all sorts of doors leading to who knows where. There was a door on the third floor leading to the tower and there was also a draw-down staircase leading to the attic. Chiyuki didn't walk much further and decided to stay on the second floor, "…no use going up there…"

She opened what seemed to be the master's bedroom and the usual dampness and musty smell of the house greeted her yet again; reminding her that this house was indeed close to rotting.

Chiyuki took only one step in the room when she heard the same noise from before. She froze again and looked inside the immense darkness. There was quick scampering across the floor.

"Rats?" she stepped inside slowly and arched an eyebrow. The scampering was heard yet again and Chiyuki twitched. That rat must have guts showing its presence to _her._

"Well that would have to change," she said out loud as she paced across the room and to the curtains. With one precise movement, she pulled the curtains and bright light filled the dark room.

Chiyuki turned around in time to hear the scampering stop and what she saw made her stop.

Soft honey colored orbs stared back at her. The fox's fiery mane stood out from the dull scenery of the room. Chiyuki stared at it. "What are _you _doing here?" she asked as she slowly approached the fox.

As if comprehending, the fox yelped and made some odd vocalizations.  
Chiyuki narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the fox. The fox, as if grinning, suddenly pounced on her! Chiyuki let out a startled scream as she fell on the dusty floor of the room.

"Damn it! Why'd you do that?" dust was flying everywhere while Chiyuki leaned on her elbows; the fox wagging its tail happily was sitting on her chest. "Now I'm covered with dust!"  
The fox yelped and licked her face.

"Ew, get off you stupid mutt!" She sat up, making the fox fall off.  
Suddenly, the fox looked up at her and whimpered.

"What? You're gonna cry like a baby?"

The whimpering grew louder and the fox looked at her with such cute adorable eyes.

Chiyuki twitched and sighed. She kneeled on the floor and offered her hand. "Fine, I'm sorry. Come here then…"

The fox happily went to her and nuzzled the vain person's sweet hands.

* * *

"Kurama! Watch out!" yelled Yusuke as he shot the running demon. He missed and the spirit gun went flying down the forest, obstructing every tree that stood in its way.

"Be careful at where you aim that Yusuke!" Kurama commented as he continued running after the demon, attacking it with his rose-whip.

"Damn!"

"There it goes!" Kuwabara ran after the demon with his spirit sword in hand. This mission was more of a handful than they thought. No one was complaining though. It's been a while since a new challenge showed up.

Hiei lunged at the demon and quickly stabbed it through its ribs. Sadly, he missed the heart. "Tch"

The demon growled and ran further. He's not going to let these humans to catch him. He's been staying for over a month now and quite frankly, he likes life in Ningekai. Good source of food and living and what's more, these human girls are too easy to get.  
The demon was cut off from his sick fantasies when Kurama's whip messed his balance, causing him to trip. Yusuke took this as a signal to shoot.

With a great aim, he shot the demon head-on!

Two things happened. One, the demon got completely pulverized that its remains were only that of mere ashes. This was, of course, a good thing. But the bad thing is, Yusuke's spirit gun was too big that it didn't stop when it hit the petty demon. The mass of energy kept going forward.

"Don't worry, this is a forest, no one's living here-" Yusuke was quite confident that his spirit gun won't destroy anything other than trees.

"Urameshi, remember the mansion we saw earlier?" Kuwabara asked.

"Psh, who cares about that rotting piece of building? I mean no one's living there-"

A massive explosion was heard then a scream followed. All four of them turned their heads towards the sound and without wasting any time, ran towards it.

"No one living eh?"

"Shut up."

Kurama was the first one to reach the estate. His eyes grew wide at the damage in front of them. Yusuke followed and let out a whistle. Kuwabara didn't waste time in running inside towards the mansion, screaming something about damsels in distress. Hiei, on the other hand, took it upon himself to leave.

Kurama shook his head and followed Kuwabara, "Yusuke…your spirit gun is-"  
He was interrupted by the Spirit detective, "Yeah yeah, that was my bad."

Once they entered the premises, what greeted them was unexpected. There on the floor was a beauty. No where near an ordinary girl. Despite being surrounded by fallen rubble, her radiance still stood out. Kurama watched the girl intently and jumped slightly when those clear blue eyes looked directly at him. Though only for a second, he was sure that those eyes weren't that of an ordinary human.

"What are _you _ogling at?" her voice resounded and it surprised them that it was full of spite. She directed it towards Kuwabara. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me?"

Kurama shook his head. This girl wasn't going to be a nice one, that's for sure.

* * *

Alright, this is the first chapter of my new series! Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
